Bring them together
by TrixPandawan
Summary: She doesn't know them, but she was sure there was something going on between the two of them. Maybe she could bring them together.
1. A new girl

Hi everyone!

This is my first TWD' fic, I do not feel sure about posting this yet but I'll take the risk.

The story wants to be a Carol/Daryl fic and I hope it will be. I have a hard time writing both characters so I will use another character in order to develop their relationship, hope you like the idea.

By the way, English is not my first language and I know I'm far from perfect, but I need and want to improve my English so I thought this was a good way to do it. If anyone wants to help me, I'll be glad (actually I'm going to be the happiest person in the whole world) to hear all the suggestions you have.

Disclaimer: I own nothing =)

T/W/D/T/W/D/T/W/D

"A dictatorship will take you nowhere, big guy." After Rick's speech everyone had been quiet, until the soft voice of someone close to them broke the silent.

"Who the hell are you?" Rick's voice came out rough; he was on a breaking point and didn't need a stranger at that moment.

"My name is Lucy, I'm harmless, I have food and fuel maybe we can make an exchange." The girl's voice sounds loud and clear, apparently she wasn't scared of them.

"For what?" T-Dog speaks up before Rick could say a thing.

"I need rest, I been driving for the last two weeks, I need someone to watch my back for a while." The voice this time was closer to them, but didn't come for the same place, she was walking around their camp.

"Do you think we are going to buy that bullshit?" Daryl was now in his feet, crossbow at hand, he was tired and confused but he will be damned if something happens to this group while he was standing there.

"From where I'm standing you don't have many choices." Once again the voice came from a different direction. Who the hell was this girl?

"We can shoot ya in the head." Daryl said, even when he knows how stupid it sounds, since none of them had hear her coming.

"You don't even hear me coming, are you sure you can shoot me? I'm pretty fast" All of you can hear the smile in the girl's voice, she was right.

"Who the hell are you?" Glenn asked, his voice sounded a little bit afraid of this girl.

"I already answered that question." The voice came this time for the same direction, she had stopped moving around.

"Can you come closer?" Carol's voice was uncertain, but somehow sounds friendly enough for the girl.

"First I need a reassurance that no one will shoot me on the head."

"You have my word, my name is Carol." Daryl turned his head to Carol, what the hell was she thinking?

"Hi, Carol! My name is Lucy." Everyone was surprised when the girl came very quickly in front of Carol, like she had been two steps behind her all the time. She doesn't look very threatening, but no one could be sure about it. "I'm tired and I don't want to fight, I have food and fuel on my car, we can make an exchange, I need rest, for at least one night." The girl told Carol.

"My name is Carol; the "big guy" over there is Rick, our leader." Carol extended her hand and shakes the girl's hand, a small smile touching her lips.

"Nice to meet you, Carol. Rick, may I have a word with you?" The girl turned to face Rick for the first time; she looks friendly and really young.

"You can say anything in front of the group." Rick's voice echoed.

"Well, that's good, it makes everything much easier." She smiled to everyone shyly.

"Where do you come from?" Rick asked, his posture was still rigid but had softened a little bit.

"I came from the north, my sister wished to come to Atlanta. I'm heading that way right now." Everyone looked at her, a sad expression in their faces.

"You're sister? Where is she now?" Rick's voice brings back every one of their memories.

"She's dead. She's been dead for the last two weeks." For the first time the girl's voice sounds bitterly.

"Was she bitten?" Carol asked shyly, knowing perfectly the girl's pain.

"No, Carol, my little sister was murdered, a group of people found us, they had this strange habit of eat people, we were on the menu once they found us, but we fought back, they killed Lilly." The girl closed her hands into fists, the pain evident in her soft features.

"Where did you find those guys?" T-Dog asked, one more time, before Rick could say a word.

"It doesn't matter, they're dead now." She said, a creepy smile touching her lips, for the first time they feared the girl.

"But you just said…" Carol's voice sounds worried.

"I went back, they killed my sister and I needed to return the favor. I killed them, one by one. My sister can now rest in peace." After she had said that her features softened once again.

"You're been on the road since then." Rick's sounds really impressed.

"Precisely."

"You said you have food, right?" Carl asked before Lori can stop him.

"I do, little one, and I have blankets too, if you want them." She smiles to Carl in a very friendly way. Perhaps she wasn't dangerous.

"Why are you been so nice with us, we could be worse than the guys you found early." Rick said, trying to sound threatening.

"I think you're good people, you have nothing, not even a tent, besides I'm pretty sure you don't have enough fuel or ammo, otherwise you wouldn't be here." She said smiling, she was really tired, sick of been on their own for the last two weeks, she needs her rest; she needs human company before her memories drive her crazy.

"What do you know?" Rick insisted, not sure of her yet.

"Rick, I'm not a fool, I've been on the road since all this shit started; groups do not stay at the open except they have no choice. I'm pretty sure you guys have no choice, just like me." She was damn right, Daryl thought.

"You're right, we just lose everything." Carol's voice sounds again.

"Carol!" Rick almost yelled at her, but he knew better, they should be quiet.

"Sorry guys, but it's true, we have nothing, no fuel, no food, no ammo, and we'll be grateful if you can help us with food and fuel." Carol looked to Rick and then the others, it was true, they just had lost everything, they were tired and the girl doesn't look like a crazy bitch that will kill everyone.

"I can help you with that, ammo included." She smiled once more to Carol, she doesn't know the woman, but she seems friendly enough and looked as lost as she felt.

"Carol, may I speak with you?" Rick came closer to Carol and took her forearm in his right hand.

"I think anything could be said in front of the group." Carol's voice changes a little when she answers Rick, she was pissed at him and anyone could tell that.

"She ain't part of the group, woman." Daryl hissed at Carol, for him Carol had been very stupid, damn woman!

"She can be the reason we survive, nobody sees that." Carol raised her voice, they could think she was just a stupid bitch, but they had nothing to lose.

"Carol, you don't know if she's…" Rick tried very hard to sound collected, but he was now very pissed at Carol.

"Guys, easy, I know all this shit sounds strange as hell, but I need to rest, I need someone to watch my back for just one day, in change, I can give you fuel, food and ammo, this' my offer, you can take it or leave it, that's your choice." The girl stepped between Rick and Carol, without even knowing she took Carol's hand in her, reassuring her everything would be ok.

"Where's your car?" Maggie speaks up for the first time.

"Back on the road, very close to your cars. We can go for the things you need and then come back here, I'm pretty sure the little kid and the women are frizzing." She stood still, waiting for the result of their silent exchange.

"Daryl, what do you think?" Rick asked out loud.

"This could be bullshit, but we have no choice. I'll go with her." Daryl wasn't sure of the girl, but it was true they didn't have many options.

"I'll go with him, that way we can bring everything we need for the night." Glenn said, leaving Maggie with an open mouth.

"Ok then, if you don't mind I would like to start moving, I'm really tired." The girl said, her foot taping impatiently.

"Then start moving your ass, we'll follow ya." Daryl said, trying to sound annoyed.

T/W/D/T/W/D/T/W/D

As soon as the boys and the girl disappeared into the woods, Rick made his way toward Carol. "May I have a word with you, Carol?" He was really pissed at her, she just told to a stranger they were vulnerable, she needs to understand this wasn't the old world anymore, she cannot trust everyone just because they look friendly.

"What do you want, Rick? I already know all of you think I'm a stupid woman; that I shouldn't tell the girl we have nothing, but to be honest, she doesn't look threatening and I said nothing but the true, Carl is freezing and we all are hungry, so yes maybe I was stupid, but that girl could be our salvation. Think wherever you want, I'm tired of you and the way you seem to think about us as stupid people, you want to be our leader and decided everything for us, fine! But that could start tomorrow, tonight I'll be glad to have all the help this girl can offer us." Everyone was speechless; Carol had never talked to someone like she just did to Rick.

"You can leave if you don't like the way I treat you, go ahead, Carol. I'm sick of you too." Rick wasn't in his best moment, and Carol's words were like as a slap in the face.

"Don't you worry Rick, if the girl is as good as she seems I'll be glad to go whit her." Carol face was determined, she had realized her role in the group, a _burden_, and she already had enough of that, she was sick of herself and the others, she once told Lori that she had lost her daughter not her mind, and it was true then, but right now she wasn't sure anymore. She has to change if she wants to live, and she _wants_ to live.

T/W/D/T/W/D/T/W/D

The girl moved like a fucking cat and that gives you the creeps, she was really silent and graceful, none of the women in your group were like her, maybe Carol, but this girl was different, she was sure of herself and she doesn't fear you, not even a little.

"We're almost there, the black SUV is mine, there you can find a lot of things, but I hope you would accept to just take what you need for the night, tomorrow morning we can talk about the fuel and ammo, if you're okay with that, of course." She kept quiet waiting for an answer, Glenn and Daryl exchange the silent looks that between people that know each other say more than words.

"How can we be sure you're going to be here tomorrow?" Glenn asked, still unsure of the girl.

"I'm tired and sick of been alone, you can be sure I'm going to be here tomorrow." Her voice sounded tired.

"I'll be watching ya." Daryl said as angry as he could sounds.

"That makes me feel better; you seem like a very badass, nothing bad can happen to me if you're watching my back." She said smiling, her voice was soft as velvet and Daryl felt more uneasy around her.

"Whatever! Just show me where the fuck is the food and the damn blankets." Glenn touched Daryl's shoulder, he was as uncertain as Daryl, but they have no options, besides the girl was really pretty, tall, black long hair, gentle eyes, she can't be dangerous, can she?

"Everything is in the back; I'll give you the boxes right now." She went to the driver seat and opened it, then she pushed a button and the trunk opened, you were sure she could had open the door with her keys, was she stupid or what?

"I know I could do that with the key, but this way is quieter, none of us want one of those things close to us, right?" She was fucking reading your mind, but at least she was smart.

"Well, then hurry your damn ass over here!" You hissed at her, you want to be back as soon as possible.

"Ok, mister…" She waited for an answer that never came.

"His name is Daryl, I'm Glenn." Daryl said something that sounds like 'fuck you' and then head to the open trunk.

"Ok, Glenn, better if we hurry up, Mister 'fuck you' is waiting for us." Glenn smiled; the girl wasn't scared of Daryl and that was something worthy to see.

"What the hell are ya giving us?" Daryl asked.

"Well I have canned fruit and vegetables, powdered eggs, things like that, you'll see." She said while picking up two boxes. "You can carry those to camp; I'll watch your back." She closed the trunk before any of you can say a word.

"Of course, then you can stab us, right?" Daryl said.

"Look, mister, I'm tired of your fucking attitude, if you have a problem with me, fine! I just want protection for a damn night, that's all, and if you want me in front of you, that' great too, it'll be lovely to see how you fight a dead person while you're carrying a damn box." She hissed, never screamed, and even then her voice was somehow sweet, she was really young, Daryl decided, but was a strong girl.

"Fine! Move your feet china man." Daryl growled.

'Till then they hadn't notice that the girl was carrying a bow and a sword, it looked like a samurai sword or some shit like that, Daryl hoped it would be enough, he didn't feel safe with her at his back.

"I thought you want to be at camp as soon as possible. Move your lazy ass, mister." Daryl walks faster, not because of her; just because he really wants to be back with the others.

T/W/D/T/W/D/T/W/D

"Carol we don't want you to go anywhere, sweetheart. I'm sure Rick didn't mean to say that, right Rick?" Lori's voice was uncertain and full of worry and hatred, the man in front of her wasn't her husband, that man… she doesn't know him anymore.

"I mean every word I said, Lori and if anyone of you wants to leave, be my guest! You can leave as soon as you want, no one here will stop you." Rick was tired, scared and doesn't know what else to do to keep his family and the group together and alive, certainly his new course of actions wasn't helping him any.

"What the hell is happening here?" Everyone turned to see Glenn, Daryl and Lucy; the guys had two boxes and the girl was playing with a sword. "I asked you something, Rick, what the hell is going on?" Daryl speaks again, this time really pissed.

"Nothing, I'm just having a conversation with Carol, she said she's sick of me and wants to leave with our new guest. I wonder if this girl would take with her someone as useless as our friend." Rick felt everyone eyes on him, he had taken the things too far. The girl stopped playing with her sword and speaks loud and clear.

"Well, of course I would take Carol with me, she will be better with me than with you, asshole." The girl's hands turn into fist and she took a step closer to Rick, she looked at him like she was looking at a piece of shit. "Carol could come with me if she wants; I'm pretty sure she isn't useless, at least she knows how to remain human and hadn't turned to be a piece of shit like you, big guy." The girl looked to everyone and she reaches for Carol's hand. "Come, Carol, I think you don't need to be around this people anymore."

"What the hell are you doing? Do you think I'll let you take her with ya? You had to be fucking kidding me!" Daryl took Carol's free hand and made her turn around.

"Let me be, Daryl, I'm sick of this, I'm a damn _burden_ to all of you, I'm sick of been the old and weak woman you feel sorry for." Carol's voice sounds harsh. It was the true; she was done with all the pity and bullshit everyone had given her since they found Sophia in the barn.

"Look mister, I don't know you and I don't give a shit if something happen to all of you, but I would not let something happen to this woman, I'd been on my own for a long time now and I'm pretty sure I can take care of Carol, if you think she's useless then I'll can take care of her." Lucy's grip on Carol's hand was now stronger, Carol was really thankful with the girl right now.

"Like you did with your sister?" Daryl's words were like a damn punch in the guts for the girl. And before anyone knows what the hell was happening the little girl had her sword in Daryl's throat, blood already dripping from his neck.

"The mother fuckers that killed my sister are now burning in hell and I'm pretty sure Lu will be glad to have you with them. I took care of my little sister, I did my best, and if you mention her one more time I will kill you. Now watch your tongue if you want to continue breathing, asshole." Daryl was really confused, he couldn't move a damn muscle, the sword was pressed to his throat and the only thing he could thing was that Carol will be better with this girl than with them.

"Lucy, please, let him go; he didn't mean to say what he said." Carols was so nervous, she didn't want this to happen, not with Daryl involved.

"You don't have to worry, Carol, he would be just fine, mister 'fuck you' is a tough guy, right?" Everyone was speechless; Daryl would have killed anyone for less than that. But he stood still while the girl pressed her sword to his throat and then, once she was far from him and close to Carol, he just stared at her, not saying a single word.

"You're damn right, girl, but you would want to be as far away from me as you can, if it wasn't for Carol there, you will be dead." Daryl looked surprised, he know his treats were meaningless.

"Hahaha, you can come with us too if you want, I have arrows for your crossbow and enough food for the three of us." Her laugh echoed in everyone's ears, she takes Carol hand again and walks her close to the fire, then she turn around to face everyone in camp.

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning, before I go I'll give you more food, fuel and ammo, I'm taking Carol with me, and if someone else wants to come with us, he or she will be welcome. I need a night of sleep and we already have a deal, I hope you can keep your word, big guy." She stood as tall as she was; her eyes were shining like stars and her features normally soft had hardened.

"You're leaving as soon as you give us what you promised." Rick spoke; the air was now full of tension, and he feel really tired.

"We have a deal then, your people can take everything they want for those boxes, there's food and blankets. I'll go back to my car and bring some things for Carol and myself." Carol looked to her, that wasn't necessary, or at least she thought it wasn't.

"That's not necessary, if any of you need something from the boxes you can take it, Carol is still part of this group." Rick feel uncertain, he knew he had been a jerk to Carol, all that had happened to them wasn't her fault and he needs to apologize to her somehow.

"There's no need, I can go back myself, I'm a big girl, don't worry, I'm not leaving, not without Carol at least." She held Carol's hand once more, smiling sweetly at her.

"I'll go with you." Carols stood.

"No, honey, you're staying, I'm going to be just fine, I just need a pillow, besides, mister 'badass' over there would bit me if I try to take you with me. But don't worry I'm not leaving you, once we are by ourselves I'll show you how to use a weapon, so you can defend yourself." She smiled and turned to face Daryl.

"Would you mind to take care of her while I'm gone, I don't want Rick close to her; he had done enough." Daryl had been very close to Carol and the girl.

"What the hell you're talking about; you ain't going nowhere, lady. Put your ass down and sleep." Daryl doesn't know the girl but he was grateful with her for the way she defended Carol.

"Haha, mister 'fuck you' you should know better, I'm not going to do what you want me to do. Now, move your ass and let me go, I really need my beauty rest." She moved and then Daryl took her hand.

"My name is Daryl, and you're going nowhere, now sit and shut the fuck up." She was going to answer but Carols took her hand. "Listen to him, please. Stay, Rick said we can take anything we need from the boxes. Let's just rest, okay?" Carol said, almost pleading.

"Okay, then go to the boxes and pick some food and blankets for you and Mister Daryl. You must be starving." Carol nods and smiled to her and Daryl.

"You ain't taking her, so stop this bullshit right now, she ain't leaving this group." Daryl said as soon as Carol was far from them.

"I already told you, you can come with us, I'm not leaving her with you, not after I saw the way your leader spoke to her. Besides is her decision not yours." The girl was right, Rick had been an asshole to her, even you were mad at him, but you can't let Carol go with this girl, none of you know her.

"I'm not fucking kidding, girl, Carol stays with me." The girl looked at Daryl directly and then she smiled softly.

"You're in love with her, I respect that, but if she still wants to leave with me in the morning I'll take her with me." She says, turning her head to look to the dying fire.

"What the...! I don't know what the fuck you're talking about I ain't in love with no one, stupid girl." Daryl said and then turned his face; his cheeks were almost burning, stupid girl! She didn't have a fucking clue.

"Everything alright, guys?" Carol soft voice brings Daryl back from his thoughts.

"Yep, I was talking to Daryl, he thinks you must stay with them, but I already told him it's your decision not his, besides he can come with us, I'm not taking you away from him and if he wants he could come." The girl smiled to Carol one more time, she was a stranger but she already cares for the woman.


	2. Conversations

Here's next chapter, hope you like it.

T/W/D/T/W/D/T/W/D

"Would you come, Daryl?" Carol's voice was more than uncertain; she knows that the group wouldn't care if she leaves with Lucy, but what about Daryl? Would he care? Would he go with them? Maybe she was being just plain stupid, but she cares for Daryl in a whole different level now, he was the one who had saved her from those walkers back on the farm, but that wasn't all, he searched for Sophia and even when he got mad at her he still was the only one who didn't look at her like she was a fucking stupid, crazy woman and for that she was grateful. She wasn't in love with the man, NO, that would be the stupidest thing to do, not because he wasn't good for her but because she was just plain, old Carol, she wasn't good enough for anybody. But she could care for Daryl as a friend or at least she told that to herself.

"This group needs ya, woman. You shouldn't lie to this girl. You're not leaving." Daryl knew this wasn't the best way to talk to Carol right now, been a bossy jerk to her will not help, but he doesn't know what else to do, he cares for her, he realized that much when he had saved her from the walkers, but he was a damn Dixon, he would never be a pussy and act all lovely with her, the woman should know better and stop all the stupid questions and just understand he wouldn't leave her to go way.

"I'm leaving Daryl, Lucy is right, that's not your decision and if I want to I would go. I'm not lying to her, I'm sick of this group and the way everyone looks at me." Except him, she knew very well Daryl would never be like the others, he was different, but she couldn't stay, she was tired of all the drama and all the lies.

"You should know I'm not going to let you go. Stop this bullshit right now, Carol Peletier." Daryl hissed to her, she has to be crazy if she thinks he would let her do whatever she wants. She would not leave the damn group, not while he was there.

"I'm not longer Carol Peletier, Daryl; you should know that better than anyone." Carol almost smiles when she saw the effect her words had on Daryl.

"Whatever, woman, the point here's you're not leaving and that my last damn word. Now go to sleep." Carol wanted to answer Daryl but Lucy, who had enjoy their exchange an now has a big smile on her face, took her hand and stopped her.

"Carol, Daryl is right, you should go to sleep, besides whit you two arguing like a married couple I can't have my so much deserved beauty rest, so please, let's have this talk tomorrow, okay?"

"I… okay. I'm sorry." After Lucy's words both Daryl and Carol have bright red cheeks, they do NOT sound as a married couple for Christ sake! There has to be something wrong with the girl if she thinks they look like that. No way on earth! Both of them thought.

"Good! Now I'm heading to "bed", please wake me up as late as you can, please? Carol, you're staying close to Daryl, right? Because I think that's a great idea. That way he could keep you warm during the night." She winks to Carol before she continues "I'll go to talk to Rick for a second and then I'll go to sleep." She smiled brightly to both of them and then went to where Rick was staying.

T/W/D/T/W/D/T/W/D

"Hi, Rick!" Lucy wasn't a fan of Rick right now but she was sure the guy was having a lot more than he could handle and she doesn't want to be another problem.

"What do you want?" Rick's eyes never looked to her; they were fixed on Lori and Carl.

"Hey, I know we didn't start well, but I don't want to be a problem, I'm leaving in the morning with Carol, I know you didn't mean what you said to her, but you need to apologize to her. You need this people, big guy, from where I'm standing they really trust you but if you continue acting like a jerk they will walk away."

"What do you know about us? Don't you dare to think you know this group." Rick told the girl and before she could say a word added "And you're not leaving with Carol, Carol is part of this group and I'll make sure to keep this group united. Did you hear me?" Lucy was now very pissed at Rick.

"Look man, I don't know this group or you, but I know a thing, your attitude will get everyone killed, you can't talk to them the way you did, they are not stupid and you should know that better than anyone. You want to keep this group together then act as a real leader, you don't want this people to fear you but respect you." Rick knew the girl was right, but he doesn't know anymore how to be a good leader. He was scared and has too much responsibility on his shoulders.

"And according to you, how should I act?" Lucy smiled at him; the girl was so young but somehow she acts like she was older than anyone else in the group.

"You think everyone is waiting for you to take the tough decisions, but I'm pretty sure they're going to be glad to help you if you just ask them. It's time for you to realize where you're standing. You told me you're worry for the wellbeing of everyone but somehow you always forget that you have a lot of people around you, they are not animals that need you to guide them. You can talk to them, you know? These guys are as scared as you are, but they don't feel the need to hide it, you think you have to be the one on his feet all the time, but you're just a human being, you have no special powers, so stop all this bullshit. This group needs you as much as you need them, when you realize that the things would be better. If you start acting as a real group you're going to be unstoppable."

"You seem to know a lot about groups? Were you part of one?"

"Yes, when all this started, but it didn't last long, we were attacked by dead people, we ran in different directions and we never found each other again, maybe if we had decided to stay together I wouldn't be here. When Lilly and I were on our own we decided to head to Atlanta, my sister wanted to head that way and I thought it was a good idea, then we crossed pads with these guys and they killed Lilly." Rick noticed the sadness in the girl's voice, she was all alone while they were together, he had a family and friends, this girl had lost her sister days ago but she was still on her feet, she decided to keep going and Rick realized then they can do the same.

"I'm really sorry, I'm pretty sure your sister would be proud of you." Rick said, a small smile reaching his lips for the first time.

"Yeah, I hope so, she was my conscience, I wonder why God took her instead of me, but somehow I realized she didn't deserve to live in a shitty world like this, she was an angel to me and now I have to do everything I can to be as good as her so we can be together in the afterlife, if such thing exists." Lucy's eyes were so gentle, Rick thought, he was sure they now have three angels watching their backs, Sophia, Dale and Lucy's sister, Lilly.

"Now you have an angel watching your back." Rick doesn't know what else to say, the girl could be their salvation as Carol had said sooner that day, not just for the things she could give them, but for her strength and ideas.

"Actually I have three, my parents and my sister." Lucy's said almost smiling.

"I'm sorry, I should it know." Rick wants to do what ostriches did.

"Hahaha, there was no way you could know it, its fine. I'm leaving now if you don't mind; I really need to rest even when I doubt I can sleep." She said to Rick, looking around the camp, searching for a place to rest.

"Sure, you should be really tired. I'll make sure to keep an eye on you. By the way, thank you for everything." Rick spoke this time a little bit calmer.

"Sure, it was my placer. Good night, Rick."

"Good night, Lucy."

T/W/D/T/W/D/T/W/D

The sunrise makes everyone to open their eyes, it had been a weird night for all of them, must of the men had stay awake to keep the others save; the women in the other hand had had a restless night, dreams that were mostly nightmares.

As soon as Carol and Lori were up they started making breakfast for everyone, powdered eggs with vegetables, some coffee which was a blessing and some meat, Daryl's courtesy. Really soon all the camp was full of life and food's smell, everyone was really grateful with the girl that had appeared last night. Right, the _girl_! Everyone was so busy doing their stuff that they almost forgot the new addition to their group. As soon as they remembered her all of them start looking for her, no one had seen her, how on earth she could go unnoticed? That was impossible, they had been very careful.

"Damn it! I knew it! That stupid bitch ran away as soon as she got what she wanted. Fuck!" Daryl can't believe they didn't notice her. He could find her if he wants, but maybe it was better if she just goes away.

"I thought she would stay…" Carol's voice was so sad it almost breaks everyone's heart; the girl had left Carol behind.

"Stupid bitch!" Now Daryl was very pissed, that girl had promised Carol to take her with her but at the end she decided to disappear. He couldn't decide with whom he was more pissed, with the girl for leaving Carol behind or with Carol, because she really wants to leave the group.

"Glad to see everyone is up." Lucy's soft voice brought relieve to everyone.

"Where the hell did you go? You should stay close to us; you're not going anywhere before you give us what you promised." Daryl reaches for the girl's arm.

"What the hell are you talking about? I just went to my car to grab some things for the morning! I thought you saw me." That last part she said it pointing at T-Dog, the one that had been on the wall when she had headed to the cars.

"I didn't see her, sorry man." T-Dog answered when Daryl looked at him with a glare that could freeze hell.

"I thought you had left me" Carol's voice breaks Lucy's heart.

"I couldn't do that, Carol. I would never do that to you, I promise." Lucy felt very sad when she saw the tears on Carol's cheeks. "I'm really sorry; I didn't mean to worry anyone. I just thought it was a good idea to bring some clothes for the girls. Carol I will never leave you. I really thought the guy on the wall had seen me, I swear."

"It's okay Lucy, maybe now you can give the girls what you brought for them?" Rick's voice was very gentle and Lucy just nods her agreement.

"Sure, I don't know if all this clothes would be useful but maybe some of the girls could have clean clothes for the day." Lucy gives some sweaters and jeans to Maggie, Beth and Lori. "I brought this to you, Carol, Lilly insisted on had this clothes with us when we left our home, these were our mother's favorites." Lucy gives to Carol a very beautiful blue turtle neck sweater, black jeans and a pair of warm blue boots. Carol looked amazed by her choice of clothes but took them anyway. "My mom was really young, she was only thirty five. I'm pretty sure everything would look perfect on you, Carol." Lucy' smile warms Carol's heart. The girl was an angel to all of them, she was sure of that.

"What else do you have on that SUV, lady?" Glenn asked with a smile in his face.

"Well a lot of things, actually. You'll see later." Lucy answered. "Unfortunately I didn't have clothes for you guys."

"That's okay; we're just fine, the ladies on the other hand would be very grateful with you." Rick said, watching the girls with an amazed look, they looked so happy and the only things they have were clean clothes.

"That's true, girl, I can't thank you enough for these clothes, I was freezing with my old ones." Maggie smiled at Lucy and she smiled back.

"It's nothing; I have more where those came from. By the way, what's your name?" Lucy asked Maggie when she realized she doesn't know the names of most of the group.

"I'm Maggie, it's a placer." Maggie said while extending her hand to Lucy. "The blond girl over there with the violet sweater is my little sister, her name is Beth, and the man with the gray hair is our dad, Hershel." Maggie continues introducing her family to Lucy.

"I'm Lori and the little boy is my son, Carl, we're Rick's family." Lori shakes Lucy's hand once she was close enough to do it. "And we're really thankful with you; you really are a blessing to all of us."

"My name's Theodore, but everyone calls me T-Dog." T-Dog that had been on the wall walks close enough to take Lucy's hand.

"Hi, T-Dog, it's a pleaser to meet you all. But I think is time for breakfast after that we can go back to my car and talk about the things you need, don't you think?" Lucy looked around and fount Carol staring at the clothes.

"Is something wrong with those, Carol? If you don't like the clothes, you don't have to wear them, I'm pretty sure I can found something else for you." Lucy was uncertain now, she thought Carol would love the clothes, they were warm and pretty nice; her mother had been a very beautiful woman with an excellent taste on clothes.

"No, it's not that, is just that… I can't use these; they were your mother's." Carol looked the girl right in the eye. "You should miss her so much."

"I do, but that has nothing to do with clothes, it would be an honor if you decide to use them. You are as beautiful as my mother was and I'm pretty sure you would look prettier once you have change on the clean sweater and jeans." Lucy doesn't know what else to do, she wasn't looking for a mother figure, not at all, but she wants to make Carol happy, make her feel safe.

"Okay, if that's okay with you, I'll wear them."

"You mother should be very young when she got pregnant with you." Lori said when Lucy left Carol so she could change on the clothes Lucy had given to her.

"Yep, she was. Do you mind if I help you with breakfast, I want to leave as soon as possible, I want to find a place for Carol and me before the sun goes down." Lucy moves close to the fire where the breakfast had been forgotten.

"Sure, but to be honest with you I don't think Carol would go with you." Lori said looking in Daryl's direction.

"Well that's not your choice, Lori and with all your respect it's none of your business." Lucy said looking in the same direction that Lori.

"It _**is**_ my business, Carol is my friend and with _all your respect_ you're a damn stranger." Lori thought the girl would be someone easy to handle, but apparently she wasn't.

"I think everyone here wants to decide for Carol, but yesterday everyone step aside when Rick called her useless." Lucy was putting the food on the plates and handing them to Maggie and Beth that were now close to Lori and her.

"I tried to defend her, don't you dare to think that you're the only one here that cares for Carol." Lori took Lucy's hand and forced her to look her in the eyes.

"I'm not saying that, all I'm saying is that if Carol wants to come with me I'll be glad to have her company." Lucy moves Lori aside and heads to where Carol was now sitting.

T/W/D/T/W/D/T/W/D

"I see the clothes fit you very well, you look beautiful; blue is definitely your color." Lucy smiled to Carol while she takes a sit close to her.

"I love the sweater, it's really warm and the boots, I always had a hard time with shoes but this time they fit me perfectly." Carol returned Lucy's smile.

"And what about the jeans, I know they could be a little too much for you, my mother used to love form fitting clothes, I hate that kind of clothes myself."

"Yep, but actually I love these jeans, you know when I was married my husband never let me use this kind of clothes, but now I can and I feel just fine." Carol said with a big smile on her face.

"Haha, glad to hear that. I wonder what Daryl would think about these clothes." A mischievous grin spread on Lucy's face while Carol's cheeks turn red.

"What you're talking about, Lucy? Daryl wouldn't care less, you're seeing things." Carol said still blushing.

"Lady, let me tell you something, if I'm the one seeing things then Daryl is prince charming in shining armor, and we both know Daryl is as far as possible from that definition." Lucy laughs when she realized the effect her words had on Carol. "Carol, honey, Daryl could be a tough man and all, but he cares deeply for you, I wonder if you could leave this group when he's still here."

"Are you trying to convince me not to go with you? Because if that's the case you just need to tell me you don't want me to go with you." Now Carol felt like a stupid woman.

"No! Carol, for Christ sake, that's not what I'm doing, it's just that I don't want you to feel regret once we leave, Daryl cares for you and you care for him, you can't lie to me, you don't have to. At least you have to be honest with yourself and him; you have to tell him you care before we go." Lucy takes Carol's hands in hers and waits for her response.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lucy released Carol's hand and then stands up. "I'll be pleased to have you with me, but I know you should tell him how you feel, maybe you wouldn't have another opportunity, life now is shorter and more uncertain than before, you could regret it later and then you wouldn't have a change to come back and tell him. I lost my sister before I could tell her how much I loved her; don't make the same mistakes I did, Carol. I'll go talk with Rick and the others for a while; I believe you have some thinking to do." Lucy went as far away as possible from Carol, the woman needs to think her next move.

Daryl saw the two girls talking and when Lucy left Carol by herself something in him wakes up, if Lucy was heading to talk to Rick that means they had already decided to leave the damn group. A feeling Daryl couldn't name makes him feel uneasy, he wasn't in love with the woman, he was after all a fucking Dixon and Dixons do NOT fell in love, but he cares for her, she was the only one who had looked at him like he was worthy. He can't lose her too, if she was leaving so was he, with the girl or without her, Carol wasn't leaving _**him**_. No way on fucking earth!

T/W/D/T/W/D/T/W/D

"Hope everyone enjoys breakfast." Lucy said as a greeting for all.

"I wasn't a fan of eggs before the world went to shit, but now I think I loved them." Maggie said with a smile on her face. "I think everyone here is very grateful with you."

"You have nothing to be thankful for, we are making an exchange here, remember? By the way, I want to know when you are going to be ready to head to the cars. I need to keep moving." Lucy said even when she wasn't in a hurry, at the end, she was alone in a world where dead people keep moving and most important they want a piece of you. No, definitely she wasn't in a hurry, but she wasn't sure either about being with this group, they were broken, a broken group could be more dangerous than dead people walking.

"We can go now if you want; I didn't know you were in such a hurry." Rick said looking suspiciously at Lucy.

"I'm not in a hurry, but if Carol is coming with me I don't want to spend the night in the outside with her, I can't risk her life." Lucy said, everyone now remembers that Carol was leaving with the new girl.

"I already told ya, girl. You're not taking Carol with ya, she's staying, so stop all this shit." Daryl stand behind Lucy, Carol was now with him and he has a hand protectively around her wrist.

T/W/D/T/W/D/T/W/D

A/N: First: THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the support, I know my English is not the best but I'll do my best so you can enjoy this.

Second: I have to say a special THANK YOU to SOA loving mom for her support, it really means the world to me and my life will be sad and almost a torture if it wasn't for this amazing woman. Thank you! =)

Third: I know this chapter is kind of BORING, but trust me; the good things are on their way, I'm pretty sure everyone wants to know what the hell happen between Daryl and Carol, right? I'm actually working on the third chapter right now but I have a lot of work to do so you have to wait a little longer, sorry guys.

Fourth: If you be so kind to Read and REVIEW I would be the happiest person on earth, so please R&R!

Hope everyone is having an AMAZING week.

Love, Trix =)


	3. Need me

Here's chapter three. It's very short and for that I apologize =(

Thanks to: twdlove, deelove1, Luuh Reedus, SOA loving mom, horsegirl8862, Majerkowski, Emberka-2012, twd1girl, jaded79, Spikesslayer8, Forgetmenot4455, Kalonte S, tammgrogan and PaganButterfly for their support, it means the world to me.

Remember, if you read and review this chapter you're saving a Panda and he will send you a hug and all his love. Promise!

T/W/D/T/W/D/T/W/D

"What the hell happen between ya and the girl" Daryl asked Carol as soon as he saw Lucy heading back where the others were.

"Nothing, we were talking about our plans for the day." Carol lied.

"Your plans? Stop this bullshit right now, woman, _you are NOT fucking leaving this group_, I thought I already made my point clear." Daryl sits beside her and takes Carol's chin forcing her to look at him.

"Daryl, it's not your choice, it's mine." Carol moves her head trying to get free, but Daryl wasn't planning on letting her go, no fucking way.

"You're making no fucking sense, woman, ya know that, ya don't have to leave, people here needs you." Daryl was more than uncomfortable whit all this talking, but if the woman needed this shit he would give that to her, he can do it, **for her.**

"And what about you? Do you need _me_ Daryl?" Carol knows she was acting like a stupid woman, there was no way on earth Daryl would care for her the way she cares for him, but Lucy was right. Romance wasn't easy in the old world and it was more than impossible in the new one but she wasn't looking for an epic love, she just wants to make sure Daryl knows how she feels, before she goes away.

Daryl doesn't know how to answer that question, does he need her? NO, he was an adult, a very capable man, he was a tough guy and he had never needed someone. However if he has to be honest not just with her but with himself, he needed her in some way he doesn't even understand, YES, Daryl Dixon needs Carol, but truth to be told, he didn't had the guts to tell her that, not yet.

"Daryl, answer me, please! Do you need me?" Her voice sounded so desperate and pleading it almost makes him to turn around and run, but at the same time he would _love_ to kiss her, show her instead of telling her that he **needs** her, that he _**wants**_ her.

"Ya ain't thinking clearly; your head is so fucking foggy ya can't think clearly, woman" He was a fucking coward, he knew that, but he wasn't used to all this crap, not, it wasn't crap, he has feeling for the woman, yeah of that he was sure, but for the first time he was so fucking scared that he has no idea how to act, how to react.

"My name is Carol, Daryl, you know that, right? Would you mind to call me for my name instead of just call me woman?" Carol wasn't mad at him, she couldn't, but she felt hurt, of course she wasn't telling him how she feels, she was a coward and besides she wasn't the kind of woman who take the first step, she wasn't used to do that and was almost sure she couldn't do that. Truth to be told she should be glad he calls her woman and not bitch like he used to call Lori or even Andrea.

"What's the fucking difference? You're a woman, ain't you?" Carol makes a pout and Daryl almost smiled.

"Yeah, but I have a name, Daryl, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't like if I call you man all the time. Imagine: How are you _man_? Let's talk _man_! Not nice at all, _man_." She told this emphasizing the word man in every sentence and you had to admit you had never realized before how sweet and lovely your name sounded in her voice, you pictured her under you whispering your name while you… What the fuck! Where the hell does that damn imagine come from? Focus, Dixon!

"No fucking difference, if ya ask me, man, Daryl, fucking Dixon, it's the shame shit." Daryl hopes he wasn't looking like a fool, he can feel his cheeks burning; seriously from where that thought came from? He was talking with the woman about names and then he started thinking about _**that**_?

"Ok then, that's not the point anyway, you haven't answer my question Daryl, do you need me?" Tell him Carol; tell the man you care for him! Her mind was screaming at this point, she can't be a coward, not now, not anymore. Lucy's words echoed in her head '_life now is shorter and more uncertain than before, you could regret it later and then you wouldn't have a change to come back and tell him. I lost my sister before I could tell her how much I loved her; don't make the same mistakes I did'_ She was right, it was now or never.

"What's the difference? If I tell ya I need ya, would ya stay?" Good job Dixon! Ask her a question she can't answer, put the ball in her side. But to be honest, would she stay if you tell her you need her? Are you _that_ important to her?

Carol was afraid, he didn't want to tell her if he needs her, maybe he couldn't, maybe he didn't want to break her heart, but she can't be afraid now, she realized just then how important this man was to her and if she needed to be the one who take the first step, she'll do it, for him, _for her_.

"Yes, I would stay if _**you**_ need _**me**_." Okay, the words burned your tongue; you can't believe you had told him that, he was smart enough to realize what those words mean; Carol Carteret had told Daryl Dixon how deeply she cares for him.

"That doesn't make sense, woman, stop this bullshit right now." Nothing could ever prepare you for those words, was she telling you she cares enough for you to stay by your side? Lucy has much to offer to her, you knew that much and you were sure as hell she knew that too. Why was she doing this?

Carol was surprised; he hadn't understood how much she cares for him. She was desperate, what to do now? She couldn't run, no, she had to stand her ground and tell him the truth it will break her but it doesn't really matter anymore, she had lost everything with Sophia's death but she needed to know if there was hope, she would leave with Lucy if he doesn't want her, but she would stay if he needs her, for what? It doesn't really matter, if he needed her she will stay.

"Daryl it's not bullshit, I…" Daryl interrupted her before she could finish her sentence.

"Ya told me yesterday I was a damn henchman, why would ya stay for someone like me? I ain't worthy, stop feeling pity for me, I ain't need this bullshit." Daryl didn't know what he was doing, she can't be serious, she couldn't care for him in that way, Daryl Dixon was a good for nothing, an ex-con, there was no way on earth that someone would care, _really care_ for him.

Carol was surprised, she had called him that 'cause she was afraid, but her words weren't true, he wasn't a henchman, he was a man of honor, of that she was sure, but if Daryl remembered her words, he has to remember she had called herself a _burden_, and she was certain she was that, she wasn't worthy, not like him.

"And I'm a burden, Daryl, remember? But that doesn't really matter, you're not a henchman, you're a man of honor, you have to know that, you have to believe you are as good as everyone here, even better than most, you're not a henchman and you're _worthy_, for me you're the most important person in the world and I'll stay if you need me." Tears were in Carol's eyes by now, but it wasn't time for tears, not just yet.

"You ain't a burden." Daryl has no idea about what else to say, he wasn't worthy, no one before had told him that, not even his mother, Carol was hurt and scared, and he was the only capable to take care of her, that could be the only reason she could care for him, right?

"Yes I am, but I'm sick of being a burden, I want to be worthy like you, **of you**." Carol wanted to touch Daryl, his eyes were now cast down and she couldn't see what was going on in his mind, maybe he didn't want her, perhaps she was too late, she after all wasn't important.

T/W/D/T/W/D/T/W/D

Okay, I can't continue this chapter; my mind is so foggy right now I can't even write one more word.

I ask for forgiveness I know the chapter isn't good and it doesn't matter how hard I try I just can't write anything better, sorry guys!

Anyway I will ask you to R&R, I'll try harder so I could give you a better chapter next week, the story is not going to be long, if I could write something decent this week I assume you will read three or four chapters more.

Please forgive me for this crappy chap., I'll do my best to write something worthy, I promise!


	4. Plans

Thanks to: Emberka-2012, Spikesslayer8, WalkerScuzzie and Jaded79

Here's chapter four, hope you like it =)

T/W/D/T/W/D/T/W/D

"Ya know nothing, woman, ya ain't making sense." He couldn't believe in fairy tales, he couldn't allow himself to believe again, the last time he trusted he was worthy, the last time he had fallen in love life had taught him that those things weren't for him.

T/W/D/T/W/D/T/W/D

"_You have to be fucking kidding me, Darlyna. You really thought that woman would stay with you! She slept with you 'because she was too fucking drunk to remember you are just a damn redneck." Merle was laughing out loud._

"_Shut up, Merle just shut the fuck up!" Daryl was heartbroken, he couldn't believe she had left him, she had just told him she was pregnant with __**his**__ child and then the next thing he knew about her was that she had had an abortion and was leaving the city._

"_Oh, poor little thing, you really believed she loved you." Merle was now close to Daryl, one of his arms was around him, Daryl could smell the beer on Merle's breath, he knew very well Merle was having the best fucking time of his life, making fun of him, but he was done with all that bullshit, he was no more Darlyna, he would show his brother what a man he could be._

_Merle was beyond surprised; Daryl had punched him hard on chest with his elbow and was now in top of him, punching him with all his strength, Merle had never seen the look in Daryl's eyes before, he wasn't just mad, in his eyes were a bunch of emotions he could never understand._

"_What the fuck! Stop this bullshit, bro, you're so gonna regret this" Merle was doing his best to avoid Daryl's fists but he was so mad, so hurt, Merle doubted he'll stop soon._

"_What, Merle! I'm too man for ya, I dare ya to call me Darlyna once more, come on, bro, who's a little bitch now, huh?" Daryl was punching fast and hard, he didn't see Merle anymore, he was seeing all the people that had hurt him during his life._

"_I'm your blood, damn it! You ain't thinking, Daryl!" Merle had finally freed himself, Daryl was panting, but he was so mad he didn't mind, he want to erase all the pain he was feeling. "You ain't mad at me, bro; you should be hitting that stupid bitch, not me." Merle knew the second the words left his mouth he had said the wrong words._

"_Shut the fuck up, she ain't a bitch." Daryl starts to punch Merle again, but the older Dixon had had time enough to recover so when Daryl tried to hit him he stopped his fist and contacted his with Daryl's face._

"_You're a stupid bitch, Darlyna, you're a fucking pansy that's why that bitch dump you, ya should be glad she's gone." Merle fist had connected with Daryl's right eye and he was panting even more, Merle had punched him hard._

"_I fucking hate ya, Merle, you're a fucking asshole." Daryl tried to contact with Merle's face but he was close to lose conscience, Merle took once more Daryl's hand and hit him again, this time his fist goes straight to Daryl's face and the last thing the younger Dixon saw was his brother leaning closer to him, he wasn't sure but maybe Merle had said he was sorry, but he couldn't be sure._

T/W/D/T/W/D/T/W/D

"Daryl, I know it's hard to believe, but I'm telling you this because I feel it, you're a good man, a man of honor." Once Carol had seen Daryl's eyes again, she felt uneasy, there was something dark and painful, he wasn't the kind of man that talks about his life but she was sure he had remembered something that had really hurt him in the past.

"You're not going anywhere, Carol, that's my last word, you're staying here because we all need you, numbers are the difference in this world, we keep together we survive, we split we die, it's simple, I doubt ya could live with the guilt if something happen to the girl." Daryl can't deal with her right now, maybe he never could, he had believed in love once in the past and the result had broken his heart, he was done with love, with relationships, he wasn't a man of honor, even when she insists he was, she doesn't know him, but he would be damned if something happen to her while he was around. He ain't the man of her dreams, but he can protect her and he would do that.

"But, Daryl…" Carol can't continue what she was trying to say because Daryl had taken her hand in one of his own.

"Stop it, let's go with the others, we need to tell the girl you're staying, maybe she wants to stay once she realize you're not going." Carol couldn't believe him, he was taking decisions for her, without asking her opinion, she felt so frustrated, Ed had done the same for so long she was tired and she wasn't letting Daryl be the next one, she was done with all that.

"You can't decide for me, Daryl." She was trying to get free, without results.

"Ya said ya'll stay if I say I need ya, well I said everyone here needs ya that means you're staying, now move your feet we're wasting time." Daryl looks at her and she just nods. Maybe Daryl didn't need her the way she needs him, but at least he wants her to stay with the group, she could stay a little longer for on her own good and for Daryl's too. She had seen something in the man's eyes that told her he was scared, even more than her, and she would figure it out sooner or later what was it. Daryl deserves that much.

T/W/D/T/W/D/T/W/D

Lucy looked Carol and Daryl and noticed right away the man's hand around Carol's wrist, she almost smiled but at the end decided against it, neither of them looks happy, something had happened.

"Carol, it's that true?" Lucy asked even when she already knew the answer.

"Lucy, Daryl said it would be dangerous to go away just the two of us, he said maybe you could stay with us." Carol said unsure about all this again, but she knew deep down that Daryl was right, numbers could make the difference in this new world.

"Carol, I think I should apologize to you for last night, I didn't mean what I said." Rick said feeling guilty for the way he had treated Carol.

"It's ok, Rick, I know everyone was scared and angry, I didn't act right either and I apologize to all of you too."

"Well, then you're staying, right?" Lucy feels bad because she was all alone again, but she knows Carol's place was right beside Daryl.

"You can stay too, Lucy. We need all the help we can find and so do you." Daryl released Carol's hand allowing her to go close to Lucy.

"Carol is right, Lucy if you want to stay, you're more than welcome." Rick said before Lucy could answer Carol.

"Ya know it's the best ya could do, girl." Daryl said, Lucy looks at him and nods.

"I know is the best I could do, but sometimes people do not do what is best." Lucy smiled to all of them.

"Are you leaving then?" Carol feels bad for the girl, she was alone and she can totally imagine how lonely she felt.

"Yes, I'm going Carol, but first I want to make sure you're capable of take care of you and the people you care for, I'll be close to you for a while it's my mission."

"We should plan our next move, then." Rick suggested

T/W/D/T/W/D/T/W/D

Andrea can't believe she was still alive, she had been so close but Michonne had appeared just in time to save her, the hooded woman was less than talkative, but Andrea was good with that, at least she had saved her and for that she was grateful and if she doesn't want to talk that was ok.

"What were you doing back there? What the hell were you thinking?" Michonne had finally spoken.

"I was trying to save my life." Andrea almost laughs at her, what a stupid question to ask.

"I know that, what I want to know is what happened to you so you ended running for your life?"

"I was with my group on a farm, the farm got overrun by walkers, it was a herd, the second we had seen; the first time we lost a little girl, this time I lost my group." Andrea said a bitter thought crossed her mind: _they had left her behind._

"I see… why did your group leave you behind?" Michonne saw the sadness in Andrea's face.

"I don't know, I was safe in a truck with one of the guys, but my friend was surrounded by walkers, she didn't have a gun or a weapon, I knew if we go she would die so I decided to save her, I did my best I hope she's still alive, but when I was trying to save her a walker knock me down, I killed it but maybe the only thing my friends saw was the walker on top of me, I can't blame them, everything was so confused." Andrea said that with a bittersweet tone, she had saved Carol, at least she hopes that, and she really didn't blame them, but somehow she still felt betrayed, maybe if Shane had been there.

"You did a great job back there, I saw the farm, there were thousands of walkers, I'm impressed." Michonne put a hand in Andrea's back.

"Thanks, for everything, you saved my life and you didn't know me."

"Well, you were there by yourself with no ammo and surrounded by walkers, no much of a threat if you ask me." Michonne smiled warmly.

"Yeah, anyway thanks a lot." Andrea feels her lips moving, she wasn't sure she could smile in a while.

"So what now? What are you planning to do?" Michonne appreciated the effort, she knew how difficult could be to smile again, this life wasn't for smiles anymore.

"I don't know, I think I want to find my group, I want to know if they're safe and sound, but I don't know where to start, we were supposed to meet at the highway once we left the farm, but by now they should be long gone, they couldn't stay there." Andrea was thinking in all the possibilities, they was sure of something she had to find them, they have to be fine.

"I was heading to a prison not so far from here, if your friends are smart enough they must go there too, there's not much of a choice anyway."

"But a prison would be full of walkers, I don't think…" Andrea was interrupted by Michonne

"I know it doesn't sound like the best option, but it is, think about it, if the prison is not overrun there had to be enough food to survive for months, maybe there's still some guns and of course you have a lot of space." Michonne said counting the benefits with her fingers.

"You could be right, maybe my group is heading that way, it makes sense." Andrea was thinking about everyone, hopefully the prison could be their new heaven.

"Well then, it'll be better if we just keep going it's not safe here."

They were now close to the highway, not where all the cars were, Andrea was sure she had run in the opposite direction, but according to Michonne they were on the right direction, they had finally leaved behind the walkers, except for the ones that Michonne had with her, but anyway it wasn't save to stay in the same place for long, Andrea was more than tired but Michonne had allowed her to sleep two hours or so, she can't complain, maybe later, when she finds the group, she would be able to sleep all day.

T/W/D/T/W/D/T/W/D

"I think we must go to the beach." T-Dog was more than determined to head to the sea, cities weren't safe anymore.

"But what are we gonna do once we're there, T-Dog?" Rick asked him hoping he would understand they have no changes in the sea.

"We can take a boat; leave the city were all the dead are walking. We can survive once we're at the sea." T-Dog said like it was the most obvious thing in the world

"A saw a prison near here, it looked safe." Lucy said before Rick or any other could say a word.

"A prison?" Lori and Carol asked at the same time.

"Yeah, I know it sounds crazy, but I think it's a good idea, there has to be food, lots of food and of course we'll have a lot of space, maybe there'll be ammo and fuel. I saw the prison, it had some of those things at the entrance, but that's all, maybe we can take care of those and live there." Rick was listening very carefully, it indeed sounds crazy, but maybe it was the only option, the safe heaven they were looking for.

"What about my idea?" T-Dog spoke once more; feeling like anyone there was paying no attention to him.

"T-Dog, don't take me wrong, man, but Lucy's idea sounds much more appealing than yours." Rick said patting T's back.

"What? Go to a prison sounds appealing to you! You have to be fucking kidding me, man!" T-Dog was almost screaming they had lost their minds.

"Theodore, you have to calm down, let me explain something to you, okay. Go to a beach is not the solution, how many people do you think had the same idea you had? When I left my house most of my neighbors had decided to head to the sea, they thought it was safer, so imagine how many of those thing could be close to the sea, it's not safe, we should stay in land, at least here we can tried to build something, in the sea we'll sooner or later lose our minds." Lucy was sure the prison could be a safe place for the group, it has to be.

"I had never thought of that before." T-Dog was kind of devastated, he was sure the sea was the answer to all their problems.

"It's okay, T, it would be lovely to go to the beach, but for now we must stay in land, and the prison sounds like a good start." Rick felt bad for his friend.

"I think we can go now, it's not so far from here, an hour and half, maybe less." Lucy was saying while looking to the map Glenn and Maggie had found on their car.

"Are we gonna discussed this or Rick will take all the decisions for us?" Lori spoke for the first time.

"Lori, I know what I said yesterday was wrong, we're together in this, of course everyone can share opinions, but I thought you'll agree with me on this." Rick said hoping his wife will understand his point; the prison could be a safe place to have their baby.

"I think all this is nonsense, a prison would be crowded with convicts, we have to worry about them too, we can't share the prison will a bunch of killers, rapists, we can't forget the living are as dangerous as the walkers." Lori was pissed at Rick, at everyone for be so sure everything would be okay, nothing would okay anymore.

"Walkers?" Lucy's question breaks the tension for a while, before the group starts a new discussion.

"That's how we call the dead people." Carol said without paying attention to the question itself, Lori had a point and now she was as unsure as her.

"Okay, thanks for the info, it makes sense. And before everyone starts a fight again I'm going to answer Lori if you don't mind, Rick." Lucy was losing her patience very quickly.

"Go ahead, girl, if we're leaving I'll like to move as soon as possible." Daryl said before Rick could open his mouth, Daryl was too impatient by now.

"Lori, I know living people are as dangerous as the dead one, even more, but we don't have many options, at least you can be sure of something, we're together in this, we can go to the prison and see if the place is safe enough to stay, if it's not then we go, no one here wants to risk our lives, but think about this, maybe there we can find medical equipment to take care of your pregnancy." Lucy knows how hard was to believe in people, in future nowadays but they have to trust everything's going to be okay.

"How could you be so sure?" Lori was so uncertain, she doesn't want to be mean or anything, but she was worried, she has to take care of her children.

"I'm not, I can't, but I trust we can work together and that as far as we are together things would be okay. You have to trust Lori; Rick would not let anything happen to you, none of us would let anything wrong happen to our people."

"Thanks for your words; I think we can try, if everyone else is okay with that." Lori said a small smile reached her lips.

"Okay then, does anyone has something against this plan?" Rick asked, he looked at Lucy and thanked her with a silent look, this girl has a special power Rick thought, no one can say no to her, not him, nor Lori and even Daryl was somehow calmer when the girl was around them.

"I wonder if we can go back to the farm to look for Andrea." Carol asked unsure, she knew they can't go back but she felt guilty.

"Carol you know we can't go back, it's dangerous, if Andrea is still alive she would find us." Rick knows Andrea's changes were low, they can't risk anyone else.

"I can go back." Daryl said before Carol speaks again, seen she wants to insist in the matter, he knows very well how she felt.

"I said no, Daryl, you know better than anyone her changes are more than low, we can't go back, we're not going back." Rick had again this fierce look, the one that said there wasn't room for a fight.

"I don't know who's Andrea or where exactly is the farm, but I can totally go back and search for her, you can go ahead to the prison while I go back." Lucy said, she apparently wasn't afraid or anyone or anything.

"Andrea is the one who saved me at the farm, she was taken down by a walker but I'm sure she's still alive, she has to be." Carol said with tears in her eyes, Andrea can't be dead, she can't be.

"I think no one here is listening, we are not going back." Rick said stepping very close to Lucy "And we're leaving now."

"Andrea saved Carol's live, you can't leave her just like that, I'm going back, I'm here because of Carol not because of you Rick, so stop this, we go now to the cars, I gonna give you fuel so you can head to the prison, I can take the small car you have, someone could drive the SUV." Lucy was unable to continue because Rick wasn't planning on doing what the girl wants.

"I'm serious, Lucy, we can't go back, it's too dangerous and if you're here for Carol you have to stay for her own good, maybe once we're at the prison, if it's safe, we can go back, but not before, you hear me." Rick was dead serious and all knew that.

"I'll go to the prison right now but at soon as everyone is in there safe I'm going back, are we clear on that, Rick?"

"Fine! If that's what you want, fine, let's move on now then." Rick once again looked tired, he was getting sick of all this, even when he knows the girl was right, they can't leave Andrea behind just like that, but what else they can do, she must be dead by now, he can't put down one of his friend, not right now.

T/W/D/T/W/D/T/W/D

"And what exactly did you do before all this?" Michonne really appreciated silent but she was going crazy with the entire silent she had had the last months, especially when her only company had been the two walkers.

"I was a lawyer too, but I don't really like my job."

"Yeah, me neither, but it was a good job, I was making a fortune."

"Hahaha, lucky you, I wasn't a good lawyer I believe since I barely had money." Andrea laughs sincerely.

"Good thing is that now we didn't need money." Michonne smiled.

"And how far away is that prison."

"Not so far, maybe we can be there at night, well if anything strange happen."

"Let's hope everything goes well, I'm so tired I doubt I could do anything besides walking and breathing."

"Fortunately we had these friends; they're helping us a lot."

T/W/D/T/W/D/T/W/D

"It looks like you have an entire house inside your SUV, Lucy." Beth was surprised to see all the things that were inside the truck.

"Let's do this quickly, we have no time to waste, the first thing is the fuel, you have three cars, right?"

"Nop, we have two trucks, a car and a bike." Rick said while looking amazed at all the things the girl had.

"Ok, the bike it's not a good option right now, you can put it on the bed of one of the trucks, right?" Lucy said that while opening one on the back doors and without noticing Daryl's frown.

"I don't see what my bike it's not a good option."

"Because it's too noisy, we need to be quiet if want to be safe. Besides, that means the cars can have more fuel, in case we need to head back here, and if that's not enough for you rain will be on us any minute." Lucy was now inside the SUV, picking some gallons; T-Dog and Glenn were waiting for the girl.

"My bike ain't noisy." Daryl smells the air, the girl was right, he could smells the rain.

"Well, whatever, you sure know I'm right about the rain so it'll be better if you put your bike on the truck." T-Dog and Glenn had both two gallons of gas and was heading now to their cars.

"Next must be Rick, right? Let's go, boy, we don't have all day." Rick goes for the gas and head immediately to the red truck.

"What about ammo? You said you have ammo for us." Maggie was now close to Lucy.

"I know, that's exactly what I'm looking for right now, just wait a second, ok." Lucy had opened the trunk and was now over there, the girl was really fast and they wonder if she was some kind of mutant or something.

"Anyone besides Daryl know how to use a bow"

"Nop, we use guns and knives, nothing more." Maggie answered Lucy

"Well, I have some guns and knives I think I can give those to you, told Daryl I'll need him."

"What do ya want me for?" Daryl had already put his bike on the bed of T-Dog's truck and was at the SUV once more.

"How many arrows do you have?"

"Not enough." Daryl didn't need to tell her he only has five arrows left.

"Well, I have almost four dozens here, we're sharing. If you need ammo go to Maggie she already had all I have."

"Ya're a fucking bossy woman."

"Yeah, I know, by the way, are you coming with Carol and me or are you going with someone else?" Lucy not once looked at him; she was really busy looking for things for the group.

"I'll keep an eye on ya and Carol, I'm going with you." Daryl's tone leaves no place for an argument.

"Good. Now let's hurry, I need to head back once we're at the prison."

"I'm going with ya, ya know that, right?" Daryl asked not sure from where his words had come.

"I was hoping that, do you know if Carol knows how to drive?" Lucy was now looking at him with a big smile on her face.

"I can, I can drive your SUV if that's what you want." Carol had been very quiet since her talk with Daryl but was now close to both of them.

"Good, that's exactly what I want; Daryl and I need both hands to handle our guns, so we need your help, if that's okay with you, of course." Lucy walked close to Carol and gives her the keys.

"That's ok, it had been a while since I last drove but I think I can."

"Are ya sure, woman?" Daryl was having trouble with his emotions, being close to Carol didn't help but he hadn't much of an option, he would protect her.

"Yes, Daryl, I'm sure I can drive, it's an easy task, don't worry."

"Okay, let's see if the others are ready." Lucy left Daryl and Carol and head to Rick's truck T/W/D/T/W/D/T/W/D

"Ya ok?" Daryl felt very uneasy; he hates the girl for leaving him with Carol.

"Yes, thank you, Daryl, I'm a little bit worried but I think everything will be fine."

"Yeah, don't worry, nothing's gonna happen to ya." _Not while I'm beside ya_

"I know, I have Lucy and I have _you_." Carol knows she shouldn't push him, he was scared as she was, but she really needs to be close to him, _she needs him._

T/W/D/T/W/D/T/W/D

"Is everyone ready?" Lucy asked Rick

"Almost. T-Dog is still deciding what gun he wants."

"We need to hurry up, we were here making noise and all, walkers could be close." Lucy said worried, she still hates to kill people.

"I'm done." T-Dog was ready as everyone else.

"Okay, since I'm the one who know where the place is I'm going to drive ahead, Carol and Daryl are with me." Lucy explains to all, everyone was now on a circle, they need to be careful and quick, they must make a good plan.

"Okay, Glenn, Maggie and Beth are taking the car, T-Dog and Hershel have the truck with Daryl's bike and Lori, Carl and I have the other truck."

"Perfect, who's driving every car?"

"Lori will drive ours."

"I'll drive our car." Maggie said

"Hershel will drive the truck, if that's ok with him." T-Dog kind of asks.

"That's fine with me." Hershel doesn't feel well killing people, walkers or not, so he was glad he was the one to drive.

"Carol is driving my SUV, that way Daryl and I can kill more walkers." Lucy said and before anyone could say another word she continues. "You know very well we need to be super careful, Daryl and I have weapons that are quiet but the guns are not, even when most of those had silencers we can't risk our life. I think it will be better if we go first. You can wait for our signal."

"We don't split, we are together, you said that yourself." Rick said he doesn't want to lose anyone else, especially not Daryl or the new girl.

"We are not splitting, we are being careful that's all. You know I'm right, Rick. When I was on the road I saw the prison, I went as close as I can and there were some walkers, not to many, just a few, Daryl and I can take care of that easily and without attracting any attention." Lucy was interrupted by Lori.

"You didn't mention that before, what else are you hiding from us?" Lori can't believe the girl had lied to them, they can't trust her so easily.

"I didn't mention because you were going to go all psycho, like you're doing now, Lori I already tell you, we're going to be fine as long as we stay together, I saw walkers, so what's the big deal, you can't think things would be so easy, that we are heading to a paradise where this plague is over, we can take care of those walkers and then maybe we can build something inside the prison, I'm not lying to you, but we need to try."

"Lucy is right, guys, we need to try, Lori, you need to trust me, trust us."

"Alright, but I'll keep an eye on you, Lucy, I don't trust." Lori said trying to sound threatening.

"That's okay with me as soon as that means we can leave now."

"So was the plan again?" Hershel asked

"We're going to go first to the prison, see if it's safe; Daryl and I can take of the walkers we find on the way, then Carol can send the signal for you to come to the prison." Lucy said calmly, she needs to be at the prison as soon as possible.

"And what would be the signal?" Maggie asked.

"Carol would turn on the headlamps of the SUV and then you'll now it's safe to come."

"It sounds like a plan to me." Glenn said glad. For the first time he wasn't the one to do the hard work, he was really grateful.

"Good, let's go now; we wasted a lot of time." Lucy said heading to the passenger seat.

"Good luck everyone, if anything happen we need to come back here, ok?" Rick said

"Perfect!" All answered

T/W/D/T/W/D/T/W/D

"I ain't taking the back seat!" Daryl said as soon as he had realized the girl was at the passenger door.

"Do you want to be beside Carol, then?" Lucy said with a mischievous grin in her face.

Daryl really hates the girl, she was such a smartass he can't stand her, fucking kid thought she knows everything, even when she fucking know nothing, not a damn thing, stupid girl!

"Something's wrong, guys?" Carol was waiting for them already on the driver seat.

"Nah, I told the girl I need to sleep, so she's taking the passenger seat." Lucy almost laughs at him. Fucking girl was screaming for a punishment.

T/W/D/T/W/D/T/W/D

Okay, chapter four is done and I can't believe it! I know this chapter is really long and very uneventful but trust me when I tell you Carol and Daryl will be together very soon =)

Please, read and review, your words mean the world to me and they make me keep writing.

My Panda sends bear hugs to you and all his love; he's really happy and thankful ;)

Trix


	5. Pandora

Here's chapter five, the longest and best chapter so far, at least it is for me, hope you like it as much as I did.

Panda says HI and sends big bear hugs to all of you.

T/W/D/T/W/D/T/W/D

They had been walking for hours, at least Andrea thought they had, she was feeling weaker every step she took, she can't see clearly anymore, she hears Michonne by her side but she wasn't sure she wasn't dreaming, maybe she was dead, but that couldn't be possible, she was alive and tired and hungry.

"We need to rest, Andrea" Michonne knew better than anyone it wasn't safe but the blonde had been awake almost two days, she couldn't last long if they continue.

"Is the prison still far from here?"

"Yes, it is, maybe we need to find a place to rest, you can't continue like this, it's too dangerous."

"No, I'm okay, we must go on, we can't rest here it's dangerous." Andrea's eyes were almost close, she knew she couldn't take it any longer but what options do they have? Walkers were everywhere; she can't die now she has to keep going.

"You're not, we can rest, as long as we have my little friends here we're safe, you know that. You need to rest, it's really early maybe we could continue later but for now we're done." Michonne was almost carrying Andrea at this point.

"You're sure we're safe, I don't want to die." Andrea's words were a whisper she can hardly speak.

"You're no gonna die, let's get close to a tree, you can rest there." Michonne feels sorry for the girl, she really wants to find her group, she was so sure they were alive, Michonne wasn't so sure, wasn't as optimistic as her.

T/W/D/T/W/D/T/W/D

They had been on the road for at least half an hour, Carol was very confident behind the wheel and Lucy feels save with her and Daryl with her, she knew she doesn't need them, they need her more than her, but at the end she had a warm feeling every time they were close to her, it was a shame she couldn't stay with them.

T/W/D/T/W/D/T/W/D

The woman and the girl had been quiet during all this time, he was sure they would start talking as soon as they were on the road, but they hadn't, he was thankful, don't take him wrong, but it was strange as hell. Carol had always been quiet, that's what he likes the most about her, _wait, does he like something about her?_ _Hell, yes!_ He likes a lot of things about her, he even **loves** some. Well the point is that they weren't talking, Carol had her eyes fixed on the road and the girl was quiet, they didn't need to talk, he feels that, they were enjoying their company and they didn't need to talk, just feel.

T/W/D/T/W/D/T/W/D

She wants to know everything about this girl, she was so young but at the same time she looks older than she really was, was something in her eyes, they were almost black, so deep and warm, Caro felt immediately attached to her, like if something invisible had surrounded them as soon as the girl appeared at their camp the night before.

She wanted to talk to her as soon as they were alone, back on the road, but something had stopped her, words weren't necessary between the two of them, they somehow know everything about each other, it was crazy, but she feels like she was with someone she had known for so long.

T/W/D/T/W/D/T/W/D

As soon as they were back on the road, Lori can't stop herself, she needed to know what Rick thinks about the girl, she sure had helped them, but can they trust her? She can't believe they were heading to a prison, they even think they could call that place _home_, home, that word had a bittersweet taste to her now, nowhere could be call home anymore, those days were over, they can't trust anyone, they can't live in peace and have happy endings, she knew that, Shane knew it too. _Shane_, Lori couldn't stop her thoughts, she wishes Shane could be back with them, but she also knows that would mean Rick's death, when she asks herself if she would prefer that she couldn't answer.

"Lori, I know you're mad at me, but please, we need to stay together, we're a family, Carl needs us and the baby, she needs us too." Carl had been sleep since they head back to the road, the night had been awful and he needed his rest.

"She?" Lori asked incredulous. "How can you be so sure the baby is a girl?"

"I don't know, I just think she's a girl, that's all, I can't be sure." Rick smiled to his wife. He couldn't lie to himself, he knows that baby wasn't his, but that doesn't matter anymore, Shane was dead and he has Lori and Carl, _his family_. Although if he needs to be honest, he wants a girl so she would look like Lori, a boy would look like Shane and then… well he would love the kid the same, but there will be a cruel reminder of how his best friend and wife had somehow betrayed him. He understood Lori and even Shane, but all the same he still feels betrayed.

"I hope you're right, it would be lovely to have a little girl." Lori knows she can't be mad at Rick; he had done what was best, maybe not for the group but for them. Lori knew that much, she had done something awful to Rick; she had fallen in love with his best friend when he was still alive, even when she doesn't know that.

"She would look just like you." Not like Shane, she wouldn't be like Shane at all; she would be _our_ little girl, like Carl is _our_ boy.

"Rick, what do you think about the new girl?" Lori wishes right then she could have a baby girl, she knew how hard it would be for Rick to look in the eyes of a little boy who looks just like Shane, they're going to have a girl, a beautiful girl with Lori's eyes and hair.

"She is more than strange, I don't know her but I think she has some kind of special powers, you saw how Daryl acted around her it was like magic." Rick was thankful with Lori; talk about the baby is and always will be a difficult matter for him.

"Yeah, Daryl would kill anyone for least than what she did, but she helped Carol, I think that's why Daryl acted so cool with her." Lori said matter-of-factly

"Because of Carol? Do you mean?" Rick couldn't believe his ears.

"Yep, that's exactly what I mean, Daryl is interested on Carol, weird don't you think?" Lori wasn't sure she was glad for Carol; Daryl could be very scaring and mean.

"A little bit, but I'm glad for them as soon as they're good with that, Daryl is a good man, he has a temper but Carol could help him with that." Rick immediately imagined a wedding, yeah as weird as it sounds, but he can totally picture himself as a best man and Hershel as some kind of priest, Carol and Daryl deserved some happiness in their life. They maybe were broken and all, but they could fix each other.

"Yeah, it's true, I'm worried about Carol but since Sophia Daryl had been kind of close to her, they definitely deserve happiness." Lori saw Carol in a white wedding dress, wearing makeup and high heels, something she had never used before.

"Maybe Lucy could help them to finally _see_ each other, don't you think?"

"You're probably right, if there's someone that could help them that has to be Lucy, using her special powers." Lori smiled warmly to Rick, maybe Lucy's special powers weren't just working on Carol and Daryl.

"Don't make fun of me, lady, I'm still a cop." Rick returns the smile and took Lori's hand; they can make this work they at least have to try.

T/W/D/T/W/D/T/W/D

Beth had been sleep for a while now, Glenn and Maggie were talking quietly so the blonde wouldn't wake up, they feel somehow relax, they know that was stupid, they were heading to a prison and not some paradise, but maybe the definition of paradise these days was different, they were sure that as long they were together there would always be a tomorrow, a new place to go, _as long as they were together_.

T/W/D/T/W/D/T/W/D

"This girl is kind of a miracle, don't you think, Hershel?" T-Dog and Hershel had been talking since they head back to the road, they don't know each other at all and had very few in common, but boredom was something they have to fight so…

"Indeed she is I'm glad she found us, we would be lost without her help." Hershel was beyond tired and wanted to sleep but since he was the one behind the wheel that wasn't an option.

"That's true, besides she's kind of a badass, with the bow and the swords, she doesn't fear Daryl." Hershel nods his agreement, there was something special about the girl and he could feel it, even when he hadn't been close to the girl, there was something odd about her but fortunately for all of them it wasn't something bad, on the contrary.

T/W/D/T/W/D/T/W/D

He knew it, sooner or later this has to happen, he wasn't mad he just doesn't want to be part of the ladies' conversation. He wished he could be on his bike.

"So… how old are you, Lucy?" Carol started with the easy questions, nothing to big, just things you must know about the people you are with.

"I'm twenty. How about you, how old are you?" Daryl was supposed to be sleeping; Lucy knew perfectly well he wasn't.

"I'm thirty-eight, I know I look so much older but I'm not." Carol giggled a little, she was sure everyone thoughts she was like forty five or something like that, but she wasn't _that_ old.

"That's not true; when I told you about my mother I thought you were as young as her not older." Lucy could hear Daryl moving on the back seat; he was as interested as she was with Carol's confessions. She would make sure to give him something to think about.

"Really? I can't believe you, I'm pretty sure everyone thinks I'm really old." Carol said really surprised.

"Well that's because they don't pay attention to little details, you're hair could be gray but you're eyes, eyes can tell you everything about a person and yours are really young, I can see a lot of pain in them, but that doesn't change you're still young. Hopefully you'll find someone that might help you to erase that pain." Daryl was now really awake.

"Thanks, Lucy, but who would want to be with a woman like me, I'm broken, Lucy. You heard Rick, I'm useless." Daryl mentally cussed Rick, fucking idiot!

"You could be broken Carol, but you can fix that, I know someone that could help you with that." Daryl stops breathing, Lucy smiled, she would be damned if she can't do something to bring the two of them together.

"What do you mean, Lucy? I don't want to start this all over again, Daryl is a good man but he's **not** interested on me. I already tried." Carol could feel the tears in her eyes, she thought, for one second, Daryl could be interested on her, but she was just old, plain Carol, she was nothing but a burden.

"Don't tell me that coward told you nothing!" Lucy was pretty sure Daryl would be more than mad at her, but she doesn't care at the moment, they have to stop fighting their feelings, she knew both were scared, care about someone was always scary, but there were times on life when you just have to take the chance.

"What are you talking about? I doubt Daryl has something to tell me, besides to get the fuck away from him." Carol almost smiled when she heard herself cussing, she wasn't used to that kind of words she had been always the lovely, sweet Carol.

Daryl knew perfectly well where this conversation was heading; Lucy would say he was a mean son of a bitch, a good for nothing bastard that doesn't deserve Carol at all, he was sure the girl was right, but hell, he doesn't wanted to hear it.

"You're so wrong, Carol. Daryl could be a badass with everyone, but with you…"

"He's Daryl, Lucy you don't know him, you don't know me and even when I appreciated your effort, Daryl is nothing but a great man who saved my life, maybe a friend, if I don't scare him before I can actually call him that." Carol interrupted Lucy before she could continue, she doesn't need to hear anything else, she was sure Daryl was a good man, the best she had ever met, but she didn't want to think there was a possibility to have _something_ with him, she would be always grateful to him (_for him_) for searching Sophia, for saving her back at the farm, but she can't still pretend there was a chance for them, _them_… she wonders if _them_ was even a possibility before.

"Carol, I know both of you are scared, I don't know exactly why, you were right when you said I don't know any of you, but I made many mistakes when I was younger so I know how bad you could regret not trying hard enough." Lucy said without looking at Carol, she fixed her eyes on the road ahead; her right hand was playing with the bracelet she had on the left.

"What do you mean? You're so young, what on earth could be so terrible that makes you feel so bad?" Carol looked quickly at the bracelet, it was a beautiful piece of jewelry, it looks really expensive too, she wonders who had given that to her?

"I'm gonna tell you a story, Carol, no one besides my parents knew this, but maybe I need to tell you this so you could understand me." You and Daryl need to realize life is too short, you could lose each other any other minute, Lucy thought.

Daryl could hear the paint in the girl's voice, he wasn't a damn pussy but the way she had sounded makes him feel sorry for her, what the hell had happened to the girl? She was only twenty and looks like a fucking rich brat.

T/W/D/T/W/D/T/W/D

_Pandora's box_

"You're pregnant, Elizabeth. I'm sorry." The doctor said while looking pitiful at the girl in front of him, she was the only daughter of his best friend and only nineteen, her life was over with the terrible news he had just said. Robert will never help her with this; he would say the kid was nothing but a _bastard_.

"There has to be a mistake, Fred, I can't be pregnant, I can't have this baby, you know my father will hate me if I do this to him." Elizabeth didn't know what to do, she had been with only one man, one she had loved deeply but he was so far from her now, there was no way on earth he would help her, he was engaged and nothing in the world would make him change his mind. _Only one night_, he had told her that, it was the only thing he could give her, he had loved her once so that would be the perfect goodbye.

"You're only four weeks pregnant, there's still an option." Fred said unsure, he wasn't one to suggest such a thing, but the girl didn't have many options, her future was too uncertain.

"That's not even an option, Fred, it would never be, I know my father would hate me, but this baby is _his_ baby, you know I can't kill him, he'll be the only thing he left me." Elizabeth touched her belly, there was no sign of her pregnancy yet, she was still slender and perfect, but she knew inside her was _their_ baby.

"I know you loved him, Eli, but he is in England and his wedding is in less than a month, he can't be the baby's father and you can't be a mother, you're too young." Fred knew perfectly well the story between Elizabeth and Charles. He was older than her for six years and was the illegitimate child of one of Robert's partners, they had met on a party, Eli was seventeen at the time, so innocent and beautiful Charles had fallen in love with her the second he saw her, the same had happened to her, of course Robert was against their relationship, the difference between them was more than evident, and no, it wasn't the age difference, Charles' father was against too, not because he had considered his son beneath Robert's precious daughter, but he certainly had had another plans for his son.

They had been together for one year, of course none of their parents had known a thing, but then Charles went to London, he met a girl back there, a beautiful and older girl, she was everything Charles had imagined, at the end Elizabeth had been nothing but a teenage love, it had been awesome and Charles had always been nice to her, even when he realized he feel nothing for her anymore, later he decided to end the relationship, Elizabeth was devastated, but at the end she forgave him, for her he was still the love of her life.

"I know he's with her now, but I can't kill my baby, Fred, maybe if I talk to my father, he couldn't be so heartless." Elizabeth wasn't sure of her own words, her father was a very powerful man, he was very good at business, but human emotions were almost a mystery to him, although he loves his daughter, Elizabeth was sure of that, she only needed to be gentle, he would understand, he has to understand.

Fred knew Elizabeth was fooling herself; Robert wouldn't change his mind, he wouldn't understand, at the end Elizabeth would have to deal with all this alone, Fred knew that much.

"Maybe you're right, Eli, but you have to be careful, your father wouldn't like this and you know he never was a fan of Charles. This will be a difficult thing to deal with, besides with your mother gone he will feel like a failure, just have this on mind, ok?" Elizabeth just nodded and left the room without another word.

The next time Fred saw Elizabeth she was six months pregnant and was in really bad shape, she was too thin and he wondered if she was still pregnant, of course she was, but the baby was almost dead, Eli was bad nourished and if that wasn't enough her body was full of different drugs. He knew there was little to do for the kid, a baby girl, though he was surprised the baby was still alive, he decided the baby was a survivor so he needs to help her to survive. The next month he had taken care of Elizabeth and the baby, at the beginning Elizabeth had been tough to deal with but at the end he had convinced her to let him help her, for her baby's health.

The little girl was so small she almost fit perfectly on Fred's hand, she was thin and her lungs wasn't working properly, besides her system was full of drugs, she was a drug addicted and he needed to do something to help her and quickly, the moment Elizabeth had known her baby was a girl she went crazy, she didn't want a girl, she had always wanted a little boy, a boy who would look like _him_.

"Elizabeth I need you to come to see your little girl, she's so beautiful, she's fighting for her life, you need to see her, hold her." Fred was with Elizabeth, she and the girl had been on the hospital for a week and not once she had gone to see her girl, the baby was doing her best.

"I don't want to see her, she was supposed to be a boy, she ruined my life! I don't want her, I don't care if she's still alive and you can keep her if you want, I don't care!" Elizabeth was hysterical, Fred couldn't stand to be close to her anymore, _selfish bitch_, he thought, he loves Elizabeth, she had been like a daughter to him, but she was telling him she doesn't care for her girl, the baby was still fighting for her life with all her strength, she needed her mom.

"I'm gonna leave you for now, but sooner or later you have to think about what are you gonna do with your baby." Fred left the room, he didn't look back. Elizabeth was devastated, she couldn't believe her luck she has a little girl and not a boy. She had wanted a boy!

When he closed the door and turned back he was almost face to face with a nurse, he knew immediately something was wrong with little Annie.

"The new treatment is not working, doctor, the baby…" Fred couldn't hear anything else, he just ran as fast as he could, the girl was a survivor, she'll be fine, he told himself that as a mantra.

During three weeks the baby fought with all her strength, finally her lungs were working properly and the doses of drugs they were using with her were very low now, she was almost recovered, Elizabeth was on Fred's apartment she had been clean for the last two months but Fred knew it wouldn't last long unless she decides to take care of Annie.

"Annie is responding amazingly, all the nurses at the hospital love her, she's a tough little girl." Fred was having breakfast with Elizabeth, she had been all quiet during the last month, but something changed when he had said the baby's name.

"Her name is not Annie that was my mother's name." Elizabeth said looking mad at Fred.

"I'm sorry, Eli, but since you didn't tell me how you want to name the girl I just supposed it was a good idea to…"

"Her name is Pandora, a beautiful name, don't you think?" Elizabeth interrupted Fred and a creepy smile reached her lips, her eyes were so cold and empty, Fred felt so worried.

"Elizabeth, I don't think that's a good name for the little one, you have to see her, she's so angelic, you're gonna love her." Fred was afraid of the wellbeing of Annie, Elizabeth was more than unstable but he couldn't take care of them, he was leaving the country for a year in two weeks and couldn't take Elizabeth and the baby with him, besides Elizabeth was a good woman, sooner or later she would realize how beautiful her baby was and then she would take good care of her, he was sure, he wanted to be sure.

"You want a name for the baby, don't you? Well the baby already has one." Elizabeth took her food and left Fred to himself.

"The baby will be fine, Rose, you don't have to worry, Elizabeth hadn't use drugs for the last two months. They'll be fine." Fred was leaving the next day and Pandora was going home for the first time, Elizabeth will stay at Fred's place for as long as she'll need it, Fred had already bought all the things the baby will need and was certain Eli will do a good job, the day before the woman had finally seen her daughter.

"I can go to see the kid whenever I want, right? You know we need to be careful with her." Rose, the nurse that had been taking care of Pan, how they decided to call the little girl, didn't want to leave the baby, her mother was a _crazy bitch_ and she doesn't trust her.

"Yes, Rose, you'll have a key so you can go in whenever you want, but trust me, the girl will be fine." Fred was grateful with Rose, she had been a angel to Pan and the good woman was more than willing to take her with her, but Elizabeth needed the girl, Fred was sure that if someone had the power to bring back Eli that was her little girl.

"Okay, but I swear to god if that girl does something wrong to the baby I'll kill her, I promise, Fred." Fred smiled warmly at the woman and headed to the nursery where Pan was.

"Elizabeth, we're home, Pan wants to see you." Fred had the baby in his arms and was smiling at her, the girl had the most beautiful and warm brown eyes he had ever seen, the baby girl smiled back and took his finger with her hand. Fred felt so happy, he never had children, his wife had died really young and he decided to stay single, not once he had regretted his decision 'till now.

"I'm on the kitchen; I cooked something for you." Elizabeth had changed a lot the last week, Fred was surprised but glad, Pan needed her mom and Eli needed her.

"Thanks Eli, you shouldn't do it, I was planning to take you out for dinner." Fred entered the kitchen and saw Elizabeth busy with some pasta and vegetables.

"That smells delicious, Eli." Pan started to move when she had heard her mother's voice and now that she had seen her was moving more.

"Hello there, beauty! I already have your milk ready." Elizabeth smiled to her daughter and continued cooking.

"I can handle this, Eli, go with Pan." Fred handled Pan to Eli and went to the oven to see what was on there.

"I'm gonna go to the bedroom, Fred. We'll be back soon." Elizabeth took the baby and headed to the bedroom.

"Pandora you have to listen carefully, Fred is all sweet and good but once he's gone things are gonna be different, you ruined my life little one and you have to pay for that, you'll understand my suffering living it." Baby Pandora was now asleep, Elizabeth words couldn't hurt her now, but later she would learn what her mother meant.

T/W/D/T/W/D/T/W/D

"My mother made my life more than miserable, I can't remember my firsts three years, but I remembered perfectly my life the last two years I was with her, she was an addicted and every time she took drugs she beat me as hard as she could, she never left scars where people could see them, no one has to know about _our problems_, she always told me that, and no one ever knew since I was five." Lucy was holding back the tears, she never cries, never.

Carol couldn't believe Lucy's story, she felt the tears on her cheeks by now, how a mother could be so heartless, no one deserves what Lucy suffered.

"What did you do to go away?" Carol wanted to hug the girl, she had suffered so much.

"I did nothing my mom did; she almost killed me on my fifth birthday. That day she woke up early, I was surprised, she told me to go with her, '_we're going to buy a cake, honey_', she told me, I was more than happy, my mother had remembered my birthday, I got up quickly and went with her, she bought me a beautiful cake, it had a castle and a lot of beautiful things on the top, she then took me to a mall and bought some pretty clothes, it was the first time she had taken me to the mall, I can't believe it I thought God had heard my prayers, she bought some food too and took me to the park, it was the most amazing day I'd ever had with my mom, then we went back to home, we ate cake and my mom give me a pair of gold earrings."

Daryl couldn't believe his ears, his dad had been a mean son of a bitch when he was drunk, but he had had good moments, when he was sober. He had taught Merle and he to hunt and track, he was a badass but he had made sure his sons have all they need, they weren't rich, but they always had what they needed. The only thing Daryl always regretted was not going to school, but his old man thought it was useless, maybe he was right at the time.

"Later I would know my grandfather had called that morning, Fred had e-mailed him, he had thought the things between my mother and Robert were all right, he wanted to make sure my grandpa didn't forget my birthday, he called my mother to remember her what a big failure she was, what a shitty daughter she had been to him. She went crazy once she remembered her father's words, I remembered she called me _bastard_, a _stupid bitch_, she had never been this mad at me, but that day… if she hadn't screamed, if she hadn't been so scared once she had hit me…"

Lucy's eyes were so red but not a single tear had found its way down her cheeks, she was a tough girl, she would not cry, no more.

"Lucy, I'm so sorry, you didn't deserve that, no one ever deserved to be treated like that." Carol wanted to stop the car, this was so much for her to handle but Lucy strength made her change her mind.

"That was the last time I saw my mom, after that Social Services came and they took away from her, she had promised to change, she wanted me with her, my torture wasn't over, at least it wasn't for her, but they took me away, at first I wasn't thankful, they sent me with two families, the first one had so many children they can't barely pay attention to me, I needed love, they couldn't give that, so I ran away. Then they took with this awful marriage, the guy hit his wife and the only child they had, the boy was about my age, he was as scared as I was and he was their son, so imagine how was my life, the guy was a fucking monster, he tried to… well, you know, once again I ran away, after that Social Services decided it was better for me to stay on a orphanage, so I stayed there, my life wasn't easy but the kids there started to fear me, I was done with all that crap, no one will ever hurt me again, I promised myself that." Lucy stopped playing with her bracelet and smiled to Carol before continue with her story.

"Then Lilly came to my life, she was a sweet girl, I was already nine when she came to the orphanage, her daddy had left her there, her mother had passed away two months before, her daddy can't keep her, he was devastated or so the directress of the orphanage told me when she decided I was the one capable to take care of the little girl. The girl was sure her daddy would come back, I knew he wouldn't, buy Lilly was only three and there was no need for me to break her hopes."

"You did the best for Lilly, I'm sure, Lucy." Carol tried to smile to the girl; she couldn't find the right words to say.

"I hope so, Carol, but if I have to be honest Lilly did more for me than I did for her, we spent six months together at the orphanage, then _our_ parents showed, they wanted to take Lilly and only Lilly, I was too old for them, I was almost ten years old, they were twenty eight and twenty five, but Lilly refused to go if I wasn't with her, '_Lilly can't leave Lucy here, Lucy is my sister, you can't take me away from her_' those were her exact words once they had told her I was staying there. The woman wanted Lilly so badly that at the end they decided to take me with them too, she did because she had wanted Lilly, but he… well he had really adopted me." Lucy smiled broadly, she had remembered her father, his sweet smile, his deep blue eyes, the way he hold her every time she had cried.

"I'm sure your mother loved you, Lucy, maybe she was confused and scared, but she loved you, there's no way she hadn't." Carol wanted to believe her own words.

"I know she did, at least she loved me the last two years. At the beginning she was afraid of me, Lilly was the only one who felt comfortable with my presence, _her pretty Lucy_, she gave me my name, you know? She always said I was identical to her favorite doll; Lucy was a doll her mother had given her for her birthday, his father had kept it, to remember her or so he told her. '_You're beautiful like her, Lucy, you don't mind if I call you, Lucy, do you?_' She was the first one to tell me I was beautiful, I owned Lilly my life, she made me realize I wasn't as useless and worthless as I'd ever thought."

"She gave you a beautiful name, just like you, it fits you, Lucy."

"Yeah, I really like my new name, Pandora died the last day I saw my mother, at least she died somehow."

"What happened with your new mom, you said you were sure she loved you the last two years." Carol asked, she didn't want to be so intrusive but she wanted to know.

"I told her my story, the directress had told them almost everything, but they didn't know all, well my father did, I always trusted him, he made feel safe and loved, I', thankful for that, so when I was eighteen I told my mother all my story, from the beginning, well at least I told her as much as I could remember. She then understood why I was the way I used to be, she trusted me for the first time and since then we became kind of good friends, her love for Lilly was very different but she spent more time with me, I wasn't the kind girl she was used to, I didn't like dressed or skirts, I was a weird girl, or at least she always told me that." Lucy's laugh filled the car and Carol couldn't help but smiled.

"I know the story didn't make sense to you, I'm telling you this because I want you to realize how important is to fight for what you want, be honest with yourself no matter what. My mother died before I could tell her how much I love her, how much I care for her, my father and Lilly knew, at least I'm hoping they did, but my mom… well I doubt she knew it, I never had the chance to tell her, Carol, I was so scared to open up I never told my mother that I was grateful with her and that I loved her. Daryl could be difficult to deal with and you're scared, I can see that on your eyes, I knew how that feels. Now that you know the story of my life you know I was broken too, but all you need to do is pick up the pieces and start all over again, it's hard but if you want to, you can do it. You need to fight, Carol, for you and for _him_."

Carol knew Lucy was right, but she was so afraid, she was such a failure, she had lost her daughter and she can lose Daryl anytime, this world was so scary, this was too much for her.

"I don't Lucy, what if I can't do it, what if I hurt him, I can't lose him too." As her words echoed in the car and in her head she remembered the day they had found Sophia, she had told him those same words and he had called her _stupid bitch_.

"You at least have to try, trust me, he deserves that Carol and you deserve that too. You can't be more perfect for each other, fight for him and fight for you."

Daryl had been listening to the girl really carefully, she had had a tough life and she was still alive and fighting, he knew she was like him, I tough guy with the guts to survive but she was better than him in so many aspects, he wonders… maybe it was for him to fight for everything he ever wanted, no matter the circumstances life had given him another opportunity, and he wasn't no pussy to let it go.

T/W/D/T/W/D/T/W/D

The prison was so close now, Lucy could see it and she knew she has to make sure this was their safe heaven, at least for a while; she needed this to work for the group, for her, for Carol and Daryl.

T/W/D/T/W/D/T/W/D

Two more chapters and we're done; hope you stay with me till the end.

Please, read and review.

Trix


End file.
